Se Busca Niñera
by Mags93
Summary: Bella necesita reunir dinero para pagar su viaje de graduación de preparatoria, por lo que toma el trabajo de niñera. Pero lo que no esperaba era tener que cuidar de Anthony, el niño mas travieso que ha conocido. Cree haberlo visto todo hasta que conoce a su sexy y encantador padre, Edward Cullen. Con casi veinte años de diferencia, Bella está decidida a conquistarlo.
1. Summary

**Se Busca Niñera**

_Bella Swan_ necesita reunir dinero para pagar su viaje de graduación de preparatoria, por lo que un día al ver el anuncio: "Se Busca Niñera", toma el trabajo.

Pero lo que no esperaba era tener que cuidar de _Anthony_, el niño mas travieso que ha conocido. Cree haberlo visto todo hasta que conoce a su sexy y encantador padre, _Edward Cullen_. Con casi veinte años de diferencia, Bella está decidida a conquistarlo. ¿Hasta dónde llegará?

* * *

Les dejó mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste. Mags :*


	2. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

**EPOV**

_(Tiempo actual)_

-Creí en ti… te entregué todo.- la miré apretando mis manos en puños.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Edward- gimoteó. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y yo no podía evitar pensar en lo buena actriz que era.

-¡Edward nada!- alcé la voz- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Anthony sobre su madre? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

Mi hijo se escondió detrás de mí, mirando temeroso a la mujer delante de mí.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y después a mí. Se tragó sus palabras y miró al suelo.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas.- la miré sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en pedazos. La amaba, en verdad que sí. La amaba con cada partícula de mí ser. La amaba con tal intensidad que incluso me daba miedo. Y la amaba a pesar de la sociedad…

Después de la muerte de Tanya, mi esposa, creí que nunca encontraría otra mujer en mi corazón. Y ahora que creía haberla encontrado, resultaba ser una manipuladora.

-No quiero volver a verte.- escupí con rabia.

Ella me miró, con esos enormes y hermosos ojos llenos de dolor y después asintió mirando al suelo.

-Perdóname…-susurró.

Apreté mi mandíbula. Tomé a Anthony del brazo y caminé hacia la puerta. La abrí y me hice a un lado.

-Ahora vete.- señalé hacia la calle.

Ella me miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Coloqué mis brazos en los hombros de mi hijo para tranquilizarlo, ya que se veían ansioso y algo nervioso.

Finalmente caminó hacia la salida.

Se detuvo frente a nosotros y miró a mi hijo.

-No pretendía herirte… Solo espero que lo que te enseñé haya valido la pena.

Anthony apartó la mirada algo incómodo.

Lentamente alzó su melena castaña revelándome su rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y tuve que tragar en seco.

Recordé de pronto los maravillosos que fueron los últimos meses. Todo había sido perfecto si no se hubiera metido con mi hijo. Anthony era algo sagrado para mí y ella lo sabía.

-Adiós Edward.- susurró derramando lágrimas silenciosas.- Mi único crimen fue amarte.

Trató de acercarse a mí, pero me aparté.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas antes de salir huyendo.

Lo último que vi de ella, fue su esbelta figura correr por la calle.

Mi hijo y yo miramos por la ventana unos segundos más. No pude soportarlo y decidí encerrarme en mi despacho. Anthony se quedó mirando detenidamente la ventaba con la mirada perdida. Jamás le perdonaría el daño que le causó.

Carmen se paró a su lado y lo abrazó. Supuse que le ofreció galletas, ya que ambos se encaminaron a la cocina.

Yo solamente cerré mi puerta y me dejé caer en mi escritorio.

La mujer de mi vida, acababa de irse…

* * *

_**Hola a todas! **_**Espero que les haya gustado! :) Este es solo el prefacio y es la actualidad. En los demás capítulos subiré como llegamos a esto.**

**De verdad gracias por leerme y espero no decepcionarlas! Gracias por sus reviews! Me emocioné jaja **

**Diganme sus opiniones porfis ^^**


	3. Entrevista

**Entrevista**

****_**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen. En verdad me motivan chicas :)  
**_

_**Espero actualizar seguido, mientras la escuela me lo permita jaja.  
**_

_**Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia y espero que lo disfruten.  
**_

_********__Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer. La trama es toda mía._

* * *

-¡Me muero por irme a París!- chilló Alice bailoteando por el pasillo.

- Será I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E- Rosalie pasó su brazo por mi cuello.- Pasar por el arco del triunfo y visitar todos esos lugares mágicos y románticos.

-Si claro, como tú tienes a Emmet...- Angela se cruzó de brazos.

-Angela es obvio que le gustas a Ben.- Jessica rio.- Preocupada yo que el tonto de Newton no me nota.

Reí al verlas hablar de chicos.

-Chicas no es el fin del mundo.- di un salto y me senté en la barda.- No es el fin del mundo ir soltera a Paris.

-Si claro- bufó Angela.- Eric y Tayler están como perritos detrás de ti.

-Y no olviden al chico nuevo, el musculoso que le pide ayuda con la tarea.

-Alice su nombre es Jacob y es un chico tímido y muy agradable. Malinterpretan todo.

-Ay Bella, no peques de falsa modestia.- Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

Todas reímos.

-Miren es un viaje de graduación para nosotras. Es nuestro viaje.- las miré.- ¿Y qué mejor que ir a París, la ciudad del amor, solteras?

-Excepto Rosalie y Alice.- dijo Jessica.

-¿Yo que? Estoy más soltera que una monja.- bufó.

- Si claro. La escuela entera sabe que Jasper te llegará en estos días.- Rosalie le dio golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Tú crees?- chilló.

Todas comenzamos a reír.

El timbre sonó y todas tomamos nuestras cosas.

-Más soltera que una monja, ¿eh?- alcé una ceja.

Me sacó la lengua antes de dar un salto y caer con gracia en el césped.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas. La fiesta es a las nueve, no lo olviden.- Jessica se despidió y se fue hacia su auto.

-Yo también me voy, mamá me espera en el estacionamiento.- Angela tomó su mochila.

-¿Irás mañana?- pregunté.

-No lo sé.- se acomodó las gafas.- Mamá quiere que vayamos a un recital de violín de mi prima Kristal.

-Si necesitas que pase por ti, dime.

-Gracias Rose.- nos sonrió y después se alejó.

Alice nos miró a Rose y a mí con una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

-Se lo que estás pensando.- Rose rio.- Vamos.

-¿Adonde?- las miré sin comprender.

-Es viernes, ¿lo olvidas?- Rosalie me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Perdonen... Tengo la cabeza en otro lado.- me disculpé. Bajé de la barda y caminamos al auto de Rose.

-La última semana has estado así de distraída.- Alice enrolló su brazo con el mío.- ¿Pasa algo Bells?

Suspiré.

¿Cómo decirlo?

Ni yo misma quería aceptarlo aún. No quería desilusionar a mis amigas y más aún cuando yo las he alentado para hacer el viaje.

Subí al asiento del copiloto y Alice en el asiento trasero.

-Charlie me dijo que puede que no vaya a Paris.

Rosalie, que ya estaba saliendo del colegio, se frenó de repente, lanzándome directo al parabrisas.

-¿Qué?- gritaron mis amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Apenas me iba poner el cinturón.- me quejé sobándome la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-No puedes "No ir a Paris"... Llevamos todo el semestre planeando este viaje.- Rosalie me miró.

-Lo se chicas, créanme. No hay nadie más triste que yo- me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.- Pero Charlie ha tenido sus gastos y más con mi fondo para la Universidad... No hay dinero para el viaje.

-Si el problema es el dinero, no te preocupes.- Rosalie salió del estacionamiento.- Eres como otra hija para mis padres y estoy segura de que a papi le encantará pagar el viaje.

-Oh no... Definitivamente no Rosalie. De ninguna manera podría.

-Ay Bella, créeme, mis padres pueden permitírselo.

-De todas maneras si no pudieran, mis padres con gusto aportarían lo que faltara.

-No se trata de eso chicas.- me giré un poco en el asiento para poder mirarlas a ambas.- De ninguna manera podría aceptarlo.

-Pero Bella... Tienes que ir.- Alice hizo cara de cachorrito de televisión.

-Es "El viaje", Bella.- Rosalie me miro unos segundos y volvió la vista a la carretera.- Es la mejor etapa de tu vida y probablemente nuestro último año juntas. No debemos, TENEMOS que estar ahí.

-Hablaré con Charlie, le diré que nosotras lo pagaremos.- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Por más que papá te adore, jamás lo aceptaría.- mi padre siempre había adorado a Alice. Podía pasar horas hablando con ella y jamás aburrirse. Ese era el encanto de mi amiga.

-¿Ah no? Dame cinco minutos... Cinco minutos y tendremos tu viaje listo.

-Alice Brandon, ¿entiendes lo que es no?- la miré.

-He escuchado esa hueca palabra antes pero, yo soy más del equipo de Nunca digas No.

-¿Que no es "Nunca digas Nunca"?

-Silencio y con la vista al frente, Hale.

Reí.

No existía un No para Alice Brandon. Todos lo sabíamos.

-Chicas en verdad aprecio su gesto pero no puedo aceptarlo.- las miré.- Son las mejores amigas del mundo, pero debo decir no.

-Pues no te cierres Bella, debe haber otras opciones.- Rosalie siguió conduciendo hasta entrar al estacionamiento de Statbuck's.- Debe haber otra manera de reunir dinero y fácil. Podrías conseguir un empleo.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el establecimiento. Era costumbre venir todos los viernes al salir de clases o ir a una heladería.

-Escúchame Isabela Swan,- Alice me detuvo del uniforme.- No me interesa si tengo que venderte en el mismísimo antro de strippers de la ciudad... Tú vas a conseguir el dinero cueste lo que cueste.

-Alice tranquila.- Rosalie rio.- Aún hay tiempo.

-Ok, me das miedo.- susurré zafándome.

-Mientras lo hayas entendido, no habrá problema.- me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y acomodó el saco de mi uniforme.- Bien, vayamos por ese Latte.

Reí negando con la cabeza. Solo Alice podía tener ese tipo de humor.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre después de ordenar.

Rosalie nos contó sobre cómo iba su relación con Emmet y que al parecer Royce, su ex, seguía algo obsesionado con ella.

Emmett no era muy celoso, pero cuando se trataba de Royce, era otro. No se soportaban.

Alice nos contó sobre esas miradas que intercambiaba con Jasper y que estaba decidida a hablar con él en la fiesta. Llevaban casi un año de conocerse y ninguno daba el siguiente paso. Por supuesto, el chico debería de hacerlo, pero Alice siempre ha sido de esas chicas que toman la iniciativa.

-Ya hablando en serio,- Alice dejó su café en la mesa de centro y luego se recargó en el sillón.- Bella, debemos conseguirte un trabajo.

-Tal vez en una cafetería.- sugirió Rosalie y Alice estalló en carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño mirándola. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Bella en una cafetería?- se sobó el estómago.

-Oye, se cocinar.- me quejé.- Si mal no recuerdo siempre eres la primera en terminarse mis muffins.- bufé.

-Si amiga, pero eres la persona más torpe del planeta.- rio y Rosalie se le unió.- Solo imagínalo. Es un viernes y hay mucha gente, estás tú sola y tienes que manejar una licuadora… luego los hielos se caen al suelo y se derriten, pasas por encima y ¡Pum! En menos de cinco segundos estás en el suelo.

Las carcajadas de mis amigas podían escucharse por toda la cafetería. La genta las miraba e incluso reían con ellas.

"_Como si fuera gracioso"_

-Ya entendí su punto, paren de reír.- las miré y Alice se limpió las lágrimas.

Rose se puso de pie para tirar su envase a la basura.

-Tiene que ser un trabajo fácil y que de preferencia vayas solo los fines de semana.- comentó la rubia.- Podrías pasear perros. Eres muy responsable.

Alice rompió en carcajadas de nuevo.

-Me imaginaste enredándome en las correas y cayendo al suelo, ¿no es cierto?- alcé una ceja en dirección a Alice.

Ella asintió incapaz de hablar a causa de las carcajadas.

-No es mi culpa que tengas dos pies izquierdos.- rio- Es que no puedo dejar de imaginarte en el suelo con los perros ladrándote y tu toda indefensa sin poder ponerte de pie.

Juro que casi se cae del sillón por tanto reírse.

Fue inevitable imaginarme en la misma situación y también comencé a reír.

-¡Tengo la solución!- Rosalie gritó emocionada.

Nos giramos y la vimos mirando la pizarra donde estaban los anuncios publicitarios.

-Bella, ven rápido.

Me puse de pie seguida de Alice y fuimos directo adonde Rosalie.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté.

Rosalie señaló un anuncio en la pizarra y centré mi atención en él.

"_**Se busca Niñera"**_

Leí el anuncio, el cual era sencillo. Solo decía un número telefónico y al final URGENTE.

-¿No es perfecto?- Rosalie me miró.- Solo tienes que cuidar de niños por el fin de semana y todo saldrá bien. Además, por lo que se ve, la persona que puso el anuncio está desesperada por una niñera. Puedes juntar el dinero en menos de lo que crees.

-Si Bella, además eres responsable y sabes manejar a las personas- Alice me miró- además no es un trabajo que implique caídas… a menos claro que el niño o la niña deje sus juguetes tirados…

Y de nuevo estalló en carcajadas.

¿Qué no tenía alguien más de quien reírse?

Rodé los ojos.

-Es una excelente oportunidad Bella, no lo dejes pasar.- Rosalie sacó su móvil y me lo extendió.- Toma, has la llamada ya.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!- gritaron mis amigas al unísono.

-Ok, ok… tranquilas.- ambas me miraban como si quisieran matarme si no hacía lo que querían.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué los dígitos.

-Oficina del señor Cullen, buenas tardes.

-Hola… Buen día- Alice se tapó la boca y se giró para reírse en otro lado.- Soy Isabella Swan.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita Swan?- preguntó cortes.

-Llamo por el anuncio de la niñera- sonó a pregunta así que me concentré.- Estoy interesada.

-Oh,- guardó silencio unos segundos y pedí al cielo porque aún estuviera libre el puesto. En verdad quería ir a Paris y este sería mi boleto de ida.- El señor Cullen salió a comer pero por favor deme sus datos y le diré que la llame en cuanto llegue.

-Por supuesto.- le di mi número del celular y después de un agradecimiento, cortamos la comunicación.

-¿Y?- Rose me miró.

-El señor Cullen se comunicará conmigo más tarde.- comenté.

-Señor Cullen, ¿huh?- Alice alzó una ceja riendo.- Suena como el apellido de un príncipe.

-O un hombre divorciado, gordo, feo y con mucho dinero.- Rose comenzó a reír.

-Me preguntó, ¿Por qué si es tan urgente no llama a una agencia de niñeras?- caminamos hacia nuestra mesa para recoger nuestras cosas.- Digo, es lógico ¿no?

Ambas me miraron.

-Tal vez son muchos niños y las agencias no soportaron cuidarlos a todos.- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-O a lo mejor no puede pagar una agencia.- sugirió Rose.

-No creo que el dinero sea el problema,- comenté- por lo que noté, es un empresario.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo conozcas.- Alice subió ahora a la parte delantera del auto de Rose.

-Tienes que contarnos todo Bella, esperemos que logres conseguir el trabajo.

-Lo mismo espero, en verdad quiero.- subí al auto.

El solo hecho de imaginar a todos mis amigos en París sin mí, dolía.

Era el viaje de nuestra generación. Además, si no me iba ahora ¿Cuándo? Y aun así no sería lo mismo, porque no iría con mis amigos.

Ya faltaba poco para la universidad y ese viaje lo sería todo. Cerrar un ciclo y abrir otro.

Además, James no estaría.

Desde que lo corrieron del colegio no podía ser más feliz.

Y no solo porque habíamos terminado, sino porque ya no tendría que verlo coqueteando con cualquier chica frente a mis narices.

Me sentía cómoda con mis amigas. Ninguna tocaba el tema de él. Ambas sabían que aunque ya habían pasado algunos meses, aún era difícil hablar del hecho de encontrar a mi novio besando a otra chica.

Me dejaron en casa y después se fueron.

Charlie aún no llegaba, así que aproveché y llamé a mamá. Tenía dos semanas sin saber de ella.

-¡Cariño!- chilló al escuchar mi voz.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el frío en Chicago?

-No me quejo,- sonreí- Me gusta la nieve. ¿Qué tal el sol de Arizona?

-¡Increíble amor! Sabes que me encanta cualquier pretexto para usar shorts.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué? Bella, ¿Cómo crees que reconquistaré a Phil?

Apreté el tabique de mi nariz.

Desde que mamá terminó con Phil, su último novio, solo habla de querer darle celos y demostrarle de lo que se está perdiendo para después recuperarlo.

La escuché por lo que pareció una hora sobre las ventajas de terminar una relación y lo maravillosa que era la reconciliación.

Preguntó también por James. De nuevo.

Y le dije lo mismo de siempre. No valía la pena.

-Por cierto, estoy buscando trabajo, tal vez de niñera, para el viaje a Paris.- comenté terminando de cortar las verduras para la comida.

-Eso es asombroso hija.- dijo animada.- Yo te pagaré el boleto de avión de regreso, como quedamos.

-Gracias mamá.

-Dile a tu padre que no sea tan codo y te pague el de ida.

-Mamá…

-Bella, el que vaya a pagar la universidad no significa…

-Charlie llegó mamá, aún no termino la comida. Te prometo que llamaré más seguido.

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho mi niña y quiero saberlo todo. Suerte y espero que te den el trabajo.

-Gracias mamá. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Bella.

Cortamos la comunicación y terminé de preparar la comida. Solo esperaba que Charlie no se pusiera histérico cuando le dijera del trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca creí que Charlie lo tomaría tan bien.

Incluso me felicitó por la iniciativa y se comprometió a llevarme a mi entrevista.

Le contesté un mensaje a Alice en Facebook y dejé la computadora de lado después de poner algo de música.

No tenía mucho que hacer hoy, ya que mañana era la fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos del extranjero y Charlie solo me daba un permiso por fin de semana.

Nueva regla desde que se me pasaron las copas por primera vez.

"¿Por qué se asusta? Así era él de joven. Estoy segura de que tú fuiste concebida después de una noche de esas." Habían sido las palabras de Alice cuando le conté de mi castigo.

Nunca he sido alguien fiestera o rebelde. Una chica con el "chamuco", diría mi abuela.

Pero era mi último año y para ser sinceros, quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando mi móvil sonó.

No reconocí el número, así que respondí.

-¿Diga?- tomé el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi mejilla para poder seguir pintando las uñas de mis pies.

-¿Isabella Swan?- era una voz grave de hombre. Una gran voz, sin duda alguna.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- pregunté.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el del anuncio de la niñera.- su voz era increíble. Para ser un señor, tenía voz de seductor.

Casi creo que aventé todo lo que tenía en las manos.

Quería conseguir el trabajo y respondiendo de esa manera…

-Señor Cullen, lo lamento.- me di un golpe en la frente llena de vergüenza.- Yo eh… si soy Isabella… Bella Swan.

Rio un poco.

-Mucho gusto. Mi secretaria me comentó que estabas interesada en el puesto de niñera.

-Así es señor… me interesa.

-Tengo que salir de la ciudad hoy mismo y no podré estar mañana pero, ¿podrías presentarte en mi casa? Ahí estará Carmen, ella te hará una pequeña entrevista. Es de mi máxima confianza así que es como si fuera yo.

Supuse que no había una señora Cullen, ya que si la hubiera probablemente… ¡Deja de hacer suposiciones!

-Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora?

-¿Puedes a las diez de la mañana?

-A las 10 es perfecto.- sonreí.

Me dio la dirección y las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar.

-Gracias, en verdad necesito ayuda con mi hijo.

-Sí, sobre eso…

-Se llama Anthony y tiene ocho años. Yo trabajo mucho y necesito quién lo cuide… Carmen te explicará todo.

-Perfecto.

-Tengo algo de prisa, pero estaremos en contacto.

-No hay problema.

-Hasta pronto Isabella.

-Hasta luego señor Cullen, buenas noches.

Colgué y comencé a bailar. Algo me decía que ese trabajo sería mío.

_Al día siguiente…_

Caminé por la calle mirando los números sin dar con la casa.

Charlie me había prometido traerme, pero al final tuve que tomar el tren porque él tenía mucho trabajo.

Llegué al final de la calle y vi el número.

Mis ojos se achicaron al ver la casa.

Si todas las casas del vecindario eran enormes y lujosas, estaba se quedaba corta. Miré de nuevo el número que el Señor Cullen me había dicho anoche para asegurarme. Pero no había error. Esa era la casa.

Una mujer de apariencia latina me abrió la puerta. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y de inmediato supo que era yo. Me invitó a pasar y después nos sentamos en la sala.

-Mucho gusto Isabella, soy Carmen y trabajo para el señor Cullen. Soy cocinera, ama de llaves, secretaria de esta casa… bueno de todo, pero me es imposible hacerlo yo sola.

-Mucho gusto, llámeme Bella.

-Y tú no me hables de usted, Bella.- ambas reímos.- Esta será una pequeña entrevista más que nada para conocerte un poco. ¿Tienes experiencia cuidando niños?

-La verdad no,- dije sincera- pero soy alguien responsable. Si necesitan una carta de recomendación puedo…

-No, tranquila.- sonrió.- ¿Eres estudiante?

-Sí, estudio el bachillerato. Tengo 18.

Estuvimos hablando por media hora. Me hico algunas preguntas e incluso reímos.

Carmen era una persona agradable y divertida, además se notaba que era cariñosa.

-No buscamos a alguien con un currículo de miedo,- me miró- sino a alguien que inspire confianza Bella.- me sonrió.- Y tú me inspiras confianza.

-Gracias.- sonreí.

-Edward me dijo que era a mi consideración así que, tienes el trabajo.

-Gracias.- sonreí. Casi comienzo a bailar la macarena llena de felicidad.- No se arrepentirán.

-Yo lo sé.- sonrió.

-Carmen, ¿puedo comer galletas?- un niño de cabellos cobrizos y despeinados apareció en la sala.

Tenía unos ojos café muy lindo.

-Claro Anthony, en un segundo voy.- Carmen me miró.- ¿Puedes comenzar la semana entrante?

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el niño.

-Ella es Bella, tu nueva niñera.- me presentó Carmen.

-Hola Anthony.- sonreí y me acerqué a él para saludarlo.

El niño me miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y después se giró hacia Carmen.

-Te espero en la cocina.- y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me quedé estática sin poder creerlo.

¿Pero qué modales tenía ese niño? ¿Su padre sería igual?

Carmen me miró y se veía ansiosa.

-Lamento eso linda, Anthony es algo especial… ha pasado por mucho y no le gustan las niñeras.- me miró a manera de disculpa.- Debo ser sincera… ninguna niñera lo ha aguantado.

No sabía que decir o que hacer.

El viaje para mí era importante. ¿Pero tener que lidiar con un niño así? ¿Podría?

-Entenderemos si no puedes.- me miró con una media sonrisa.

"_¿Un niño va a poder más que tu Bella? Demuéstrale quien manda. ¡París está de por medio!"_

No podía dejarme vencer por un niño. Debía ganármelo.

Quizá si hacía un buen trabajo, reuniría el dinero antes…

-No tengo nada que pensar.- la miré.- Acepto, necesito el dinero.

Carmen sonrió aliviada.

-Yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Lo prometo.

Asentí.

Si quería ir a París, tendría que hacer esto y bien.

Con tal de ir a París, lo haría.

Era un precio alto, pero estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

Le iba a enseñar a ese niño quien manda. ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no coman ansias... Nuestro Edward ya casi aparece...**_

_**¿Odiaron a Anthony? jajaja yo si.  
**_

_**Estoy escribiendo otro fic, se llama La Bestia, ojalá se den la oportunidad de leerlo.  
**_

_**Maggie :*  
**_


End file.
